blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Need for Blazing Speed
is the 17th episode in Season 3 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description When Crusher attempts to steal Blaze's Blazing Speed engine and get it for himself, he accidentally lets it go loose and Blaze, AJ and Gabby have to get it back before Crusher does. Synopsis At the Monster Dome, Blaze is in the middle of a big race, and Crusher is his opponent. Blaze is in the lead, but Crusher cheats by spilling hot dogs all over the track, leaving him to take over. Since he's almost at the finish, Blaze promises they can still win because he has his Blazing Speed engine. Unleashing the speed, he passes Crusher and wins. Blaze goes onto the winner's podium where Gabby congratulates him on his win, but when he shows off his Blazing Speed engine it backfires and makes an awful sound. Gabby takes him to the pits where Blaze ejects the engine for her to examine, and she sees why; there's a hot dog stuck inside, much to their amusement and they laughed it out. Unseen by them, Crusher spies on them with Pickle alongside, seeing the thing he wanted most in his entire life. Pickle suggests it's the hot dog Gabby extracted, but it's really the Blazing Speed engine which he swipes from them. AJ tries to warn Crusher that he doesn't know how it works, but he disagrees and states all he has to do is say "Let's Blaze!", which is what activates the engine and sends it flying to the top of a faraway mountain. Blaze witnesses what happened, and Crusher begins to hurry after it, wanting it for himself. Blaze tries to beat him but for some reason, he doesn't move. Gabby reveals he can't move because he doesn't have the Blazing Speed engine anymore, which is what makes him drive in the first place. To drive again, he needs propulsion - the force that makes something move. Since he doesn't have the engine, Gabby uses a giant balloon in its place and lets the air out, and he is sent off as Blazing Amazing plays. Crusher sets off to get the engine, but Pickle stops him, saying he made a new engine that's better than it: a Macaroni and Cheese engine which makes him go fast with the power of macaroni. Pickle says to use it he has to say "Let's Macaroni!", but this activates the engine and splatters him all over. Crusher suddenly hears Blaze coming, but is confused that he's moving even though he doesn't have his engine but with a balloon instead. To stop him, he spills piles of tires and boxes in his path. When Blaze tries to jump over it, he realizes the balloon is out of air and needs propulsion from something else. He uses Joe and Gus's slingshot to get over the tires first, then Darington's toy rocket to get over the boxes, and makes it over with the viewer's help. He continues on as he and AJ sing a propulsion song. When Blaze gets to a forest, the wind starts to blow, which gives Gabby and AJ the idea to use wind as propulsion to push a sailboat. Blaze transforms into one, and sets off down the river. Crusher is still going after the Blazing Speed engine, but Pickle shows him an engine that's even faster than the last one made: a Pepperoni Pizza engine. He then says "Let's Pepperoni!" to activate it, which messes up Crusher before he hears Blaze coming again. Panicking, he wakes up a crocodile to chase after Blaze and stop him. Luckily, AJ and Gabby raise more sails to speed Blaze up with the viewer's help. At the end of the river, Gabby sees the mountain where the Blazing Speed engine is, and Blaze bounces on a bouncy ball on the way there. Crusher is getting closer to the mountain, but Pickle stops him yet again, showing another better engine: a Toothpaste engine. When Crusher annoyingly announces "Let's Toothpaste!" to activate it, he is messed up once more, but then he sees Blaze is still coming and sends out a bunch of flying mud copters. When Blaze spots the mud copters, he is diverted and thinks of a way to stop them; push the off buttons on top of their rotors to deactivate them. Blaze and AJ find some coconuts for him to throw, and he manages to stop them all with help from the viewers. After all the copters deactivate, AJ sees Crusher is almost at the Blazing Speed engine, and Blaze has to get it quick. Since he still can't drive, he decides to fly with help from the mud copter's rotors. AJ and Gabby attach the rotors to his wheels, and he flies right up to the mountain, getting the Blazing Speed engine back and leaving Crusher to drop to the bottom and land in a mud puddle left by one of the mud copters. Blaze finally returns the Blazing Speed engine to its compartment, and with that, he can drive again. To celebrate, he lets out a burst of Blazing Speed as he drives back the way he came, passing those who helped him along the way. One final jump and cheer of "Let's Blaze!" from him ends the episode. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:No viewer greeting Category:Episodes where AJ and Gabby describe the STEM concept together